


Youma

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Series: November Quick Fics [6]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Canon Setting, Established relationship for main couple(s), F/F, Feminism, POV: Kaoru, Queer Kaoru, Queer Megumi, Sexuality/sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: Two professional women prepare for their very first night together.





	Youma

The rattling crack of contact between shinai filled the room along with the thump of feet and the controlled breathing of almost a dozen students and one instructor. The air smelled of clean sweat and bamboo and the soap that had been used earlier on the spotless floor. It all combined to form, without a doubt, Kaoru's favorite ambiance. 

This was the first of a new, experimental series of evening training sessions at the Maekawa Dojo aimed at accommodating those with daytime work that yet wanted to study kenjutsu. The latter could no longer be a full-time commitment for many, and Kaoru agreed with Maekawa-sensei that it was best to evolve with the changing era. They would just have to see whether the turnout in future was as good as tonight's. 

They'd made some excellent progress at this session, notwithstanding it was the first or the varied levels at which she'd found her pupils, and progressed along their numerous paths toward the multiform goals that swordsmanship would help them meet. Pleased, she moved among them, her sharp eyes seeking and never failing to find opportunities to offer suggestions for improvement regardless of the forwardness and enthusiasm of each man. They were learning, and she believed many of them enjoyed the process every bit as much as she did. For her the experience was short of perfect in only a single respect. She had hoped -- it never hurt to hope -- it might be different this time, but it had been a distant hope, a forlorn one, without much rationality or _any_ precedent behind it. 

These were professional men, modern men that lived in a new age and interacted with new types of women. Though the concept of yamato nadeshiko hadn't lost its hold in society at large and still retained a certain degree of admirability, Kaoru had believed it not impossible that these individuals, unlike so many that had gone before them, might be able to reconcile their idea of what a woman was and should be with the skilled kenjutsu instructor they met at this dojo. She hadn't felt any surprise when, like so many that had gone before them, they hadn't been. 

Someone simply could not be both a woman _and_ a kenjutsu instructor. Therefore, most people she met tried to divide her down an impossible line, treating her as one or the other. If they saw her as a woman, they refused to acknowledge -- in fact seemed utterly incapable of acknowledging -- her adroitness with the sword and potential to transfer it to others. They were skeptical, even amused, or angry, or uncomfortable -- or sometimes a fluctuating blend of the four -- at any mention of what she did with her life or any behavior they considered less than perfectly feminine. This was the category into which most prospective students fell at first. It usually took little time and a very little effort (though admittedly some men were incredibly stubborn) to teach them not to underestimate her, to demonstrate the wrongness of their assumptions about her skills, and then invariably there would be an abrupt shift to the other end of the spectrum. 

For when they saw her as a kenjutsu instructor, it was as if she'd been revealed as a sort of youma in human guise come to do them a favor for mysterious reasons of its own. They were happy to take advantage of the youma's knowledge and experience, and even willing to be fairly jovial with it at the time, but at the end of the day the creature wasn't a _person_ , certainly not a _woman_ , and no true companionship could ever be expected of it. As a female kenjutsu instructor, Kaoru inhabited a strange, lonely place in between the different things she was supposed to be -- and _not_ to be -- and the people around her would never let her forget it. 

That had been the problem with Kenshin, too, though his shift had been more gradual and his behavior toward her always much more sympathetic. He had started out on the kenjutsu side, and hadn't really known how to deal with her femininity or any overtures of emotional connection she'd made. Eventually he'd come to see her as a woman, but in so doing had lost track of her strength and skill and the importance of teaching in her life. That was the reason, despite everyone around them taking it for granted they would eventually marry, they had instead finally, essentially, looked at each other and shaken their heads, recognizing that, though they would always be friends, their spirits just didn't communicate on the level each of them needed for romance. 

Because teaching kenjutsu _was_ the most important thing in her life. To instill in students not only a knowledge of techniques and the physical discipline required to perform them well, but the determination to maintain a personal righteousness and the awareness that, by ordering their lives along the lines of a well regulated school, they could improve every aspect of those lives and progress toward the best version of themselves they could possibly be... she couldn't conceive of anything more crucial, more meaningful, more fulfilling than that. And having the aptitude for it -- to no small degree, she considered without false modesty -- it was her duty _and_ her pleasure to carry out this task left to her by her father, taken up out of love for him but continued with all her heart for its own sake. Anyone that couldn't recognize and appreciate this side of who she was must be as alien to her deepest heart as if she had never met them. And on the other hand, anyone that considered kenjutsu as having somehow banished or eradicated everything womanly about her, leaving her less than a person, obviously could never hope to be her true friend, let alone something more. 

Of course there were exceptions. Her aforementioned father had accepted and respected every aspect of his unorthodox daughter with love and pride unblinded (mostly) by his parental fondness -- though admittedly her supposed eccentricities hadn't developed fully by the time he left forever. Misao, whom Kaoru still saw occasionally but more often wrote to, would probably have understood and treated Kaoru rationally even if she hadn't been in much the same dilemma herself. Maekawa-sensei, in their dealings together, had given every indication of considering her a talented protégé that was also female rather than some strange and incomprehensible entity to be made use of, perhaps offered joking and possibly offensive flirtation, but certainly never befriended. And of course the most important exception of all-- 

"Takani-sensei!" cried several simultaneous voices in greeting. 

\--had apparently just arrived on the scene. 

The extent of Megumi's celebrity was evident here, where she'd visited occasionally lately but not at this time of day with this particular set of men present. They knew her from various other encounters elsewhere, from instances of illness and injury and even circumstances during which she alone had stood between them and death, and they welcomed her now with an enthusiasm similar to the joviality with which they treated Kaoru. _She_ , on the other hand, had to work to fight off a blush. 

It was, in fact, the fourth time Megumi had visited her here near the end of a training session, all of those instances having occurred since the two women had come to an understanding concerning their mutual regard, and Kaoru mostly had her face under control by now. She wasn't necessarily worried about betraying herself and her sweetheart -- nobody in the room came even close to thinking of her in terms of romantic involvement with _anyone_ , let alone another woman; they would _never_ guess, no matter _how_ red she turned -- but Megumi had a tendency to tease her later with a mercilessness directly corresponding to the shade of her cheeks. 

"Don't let me interrupt," Megumi was saying with that complicated smile of hers that enticed even as it condescended. "I came to walk home with Kaoru-san when you all are finished; I'm happy to wait." 

Kaoru felt a little thrill go through her. She'd told the other dojo inhabitants (a phrase that referred technically only to Kenshin and Yahiko, but Sanosuke had been there too) not to wait up for her after this late training session, that she would get her own bath. And here instead was Megumi come to walk her home. It was such a delightful scenario, with so many happy little attendant thoughts, that, once a cushion had been found from which the doctor could observe the proceedings, Kaoru applied herself to the last of the night's education with even greater vigor than before. 

In part this was because she could now feel Megumi's eyes on her, and she wanted to offer those eyes her best. This wasn't merely out of a desire to impress someone that impressed _her_ on such a regular basis; it also arose from the awareness that Megumi specifically admired, in addition to her physical form, both her combative and instructive abilities, so of course she must exemplify them as best she could here and now -- as whenever Megumi was watching -- just as she must also do her best whenever her sweetheart _wasn't_ observing her and live up to that admiration and her own potential as elevated thereby. Megumi wasn't (quite) the only person to look at her like this, but she _was_ the only one to inspire this reaction, this deep level of motivation, in Kaoru's heart. 

Once she had declared the training session finished, drilled everyone in a quick and efficient cleanup process, and tried her damnedest to extract promises of future attendance from all the men present -- this last with an indifferent degree of success -- she saw her pupils out the door with various levels of friendliness in their goodbyes, stepped into the chilly breeze of night with Megumi beside her, and locked up the building behind them. And as they headed off the property toward the street, Megumi immediately tucked Kaoru's arm under her own and pulled her to walk close by her side. 

"That seems to be going well," the doctor remarked. "How many of them do you think will come back?" 

"I don't know." Kaoru bit her lip. "It's the usual thing." 

"But a lot of the daytime students respect you as a teacher." 

"And a lot of them consider me a mascot," Kaoru sighed. 

"I can't imagine you aren't getting through to at least a few of them," Megumi said in that airy tone she sometimes used that belied the seriousness of her words. "And if you can change the life of even one of them, you're already making the world a better place. That's more than most people manage." Her voice turned scathing as she added, "Those foolish men have no idea the opportunity they're making light of." And she squeezed Kaoru's arm. 

Succumbing to the blush she'd avoided inside -- she was probably safe out here in the overcast night -- Kaoru murmured, "Thank you." Before she could continue on the same topic, however, she looked around in sudden puzzlement. "Where are we going?" 

"My apartment is closer than your house, if you'd like to spend the night." And it was remarkable how Megumi could make this invitation -- presumably involving a step they hadn't taken yet, though that would require further arranging -- so calmly, so assuredly. Megumi was so rarely flustered about anything, so perfectly in command of herself under most circumstances; it really was wonderful. 

Kaoru, on the other hand, whose passions often tripped up her poise, now felt the flush previously limited to her face spreading throughout her entire body, and couldn't help stammering a bit as she answered. "I- I'd love to, but- but I don't think you have a bath?" 

"Oho, Kaoru-chan," Megumi chuckled, squeezing Kaoru's arm again, "you feel the need to take a bath before spending the night at my apartment, do you?" 

"I didn't mean it _that_ way," Kaoru protested a little hoarsely. Then, realizing, she added quickly, "I _could_ mean it that way, but what I meant was, I was planning to take a bath when I got home; I'm always sweaty and smelly after training." 

"I know you are," said Megumi fondly. "And I'm glad you could mean it 'that way.' But there's a bathhouse in my neighborhood, you know." 

"One that's open this late?" 

"It's mostly working women who live on my street," Megumi reminded her. "There are a lot of amenities in the area that keep unusual hours." 

"In that case," Kaoru smiled, "let's go take a bath." 

"'Let's?'" Megumi replied, teasing again as Kaoru had known she would. "I like the sound of that!" 

As they moved on through the patches of light and shadow formed by streetlamps and the spaces between them, Kaoru's neck tickled by Megumi's swaying hair as it shifted her direction in the cool wind, she began to inquire about the doctor's patients and whether her day had been as subtly frustrating (and perhaps simultaneously rewarding) as Kaoru's had. 

Swiftly it became evident that it had. Megumi's withering commentary on her patients' common sense, compliance, and hygiene was really just a (sometimes very amusing) veil across her frustration at their inability to treat her like a human being the way -- the especially profound way -- she treated them. As Kaoru listened to the description that was two parts bodily fluids to one part disrespect, she leaned her head fondly onto Megumi's shoulder with a smile. The action called up an answering smile in the other woman, only briefly interrupting her flow of invective. 

Though the thought had crossed her mind, Kaoru couldn't bring herself to believe she had only become involved with Megumi because the doctor had been the first otherwise romantically attractive person to reconcile the various aspects of the Kamiya Kasshinryuu's master that were seemingly incompatible in the eyes of the rest of the world. That had certainly been a huge inducing factor, but only in combination with such selfless and unwearying dedication to helping others, such never-ending engaging cleverness, and such overwhelming personal charms as Megumi also possessed could such a thing have made her more than a much-needed friend. 

But the fact remained that they _could_ connect on this level as Kaoru couldn't do with many others. For Megumi too was a youma, someone never allowed to be both a woman and a doctor by those around her, and it made Kaoru want to cling to her -- as she did now, but tighter, harder, longer -- and declare that they monsters, they in-betweens, they _women_ had to stick together. 

Only then she would relent, as it were, and declare she liked Megumi for so many more reasons than that, and start enumerating... and, regardless of how much she _did_ like her and what they might do tonight, that thought was still a little too embarrassing to be acted upon. So she just listened, with legitimate interest despite some portion of her thoughts having wandered, to Megumi's tirade about her day. 

The bathhouse was relatively new and consequently felt very crisp and modern, but no less convenient for that. Despite Megumi's reminder about the primary inhabitants of this neighborhood, Kaoru was a little surprised to find two women already there -- one, within ten years or so of them, soaking, while the other scrubbed with an energy and elasticity not suggested by her white hair and bent spine. If Kaoru and Megumi had hoped for the privacy to enjoy their first bath together as intimately as they would have dared in a public establishment, they were disappointed. And Kaoru thought she, at least, _had_ been hoping for that, inappropriate as it might have been. 

Whether or not Megumi was of the same mind, she could certainly detect it in Kaoru's taut nipples and stifled reactions as, with sparkling, knowing eyes, she helped her clean up in motions that, if either of the other ladies happened to be watching closely, might have seemed just a little too enthusiastic and pointed. Then the instructor, far from the relaxed state this stage of the proceedings was supposed to induce, had to lounge in water scarcely hotter than her sensitized skin very near someone whose body she was trying not to study with blatant lust, had to try to deal with the pressurized throb in her groin. Needless to say, they spent as little time soaking as propriety would allow; Kaoru could never decide whether she was relieved or disappointed that the other women present seemed disinclined to chat. 

Putting her sweaty kimono and hakama back onto her newly clean body seemed a crying shame, but it was one she barely noticed in the face of _Megumi_ covering _her_ self up again. But Kaoru managed to get tolerably in control of her feelings as they dressed, paid, and departed, and was able to begin the short walk to the doctor's home with a rational response to her first remark outside the bathhouse door -- and continual engagement in the conversation thereafter -- with only a _little_ clinging. 

She'd been inside Megumi's apartment twice before, and therefore was not forced to reprise her irrational astonishment that the doctor didn't actually live at the Oguni Clinic, but those two instances (the second just barely) had been before they were together. Now the place appeared in an entirely new light. A surprising amount of clutter -- not a horrendous mess, but somewhat more than Kaoru would have expected of her meticulous sweetheart -- spoke of long hours with little energy left afterward for tidying, further proof of Megumi's devotion to her profession and further reason for Kaoru to be impressed and attracted. But at the same time, the place felt deliciously welcoming and familiar, as if, instead of this being her first night over, she'd stayed here many times and was now returning after a lonely hiatus. It felt so much more like home than the dojo had in several years, in fact, that she had to fight off another blush in response to the sudden prickle of tears she was simultaneously repressing. 

Why was she overwhelmed with such a sense of homecoming, such a burning in her chest -- and not even of a sexual nature, which would be far easier to explain -- walking into Megumi's apartment after a mere three weeks together with her? How could there be this idea of truth, of rightness, as if pertaining to a moral conviction, about this scene so early in their relationship? She didn't know... and, though she thought she must confide these unusual feelings in Megumi someday, she was too embarrassed at their seemingly inordinate intensity to do so now. 

Once the door was locked, Megumi took Kaoru's hands and smiled down at her. This expression on the doctor's face was often so mysterious -- part of an overall aura of private amusement and veiled contemplation that was very alluring -- and Kaoru wondered what she was thinking. She couldn't ask, though, since at the moment Megumi had a question: "I know it's very late, but would you like some tea before bed?" 

Kaoru considered briefly how to answer, enjoying the feel of Megumi's hands in her callused own, smiling up at her with a certain amount of shyness she could never seem to overcome. Finally she said, "Only if you do. Otherwise I'm fine." 

"I'm glad," Megumi confessed, proving Kaoru had said the right thing. "Because I don't want any." She released Kaoru's hands and slid hers up the instructor's arms, seeming to probe or search as she did so. Though it wasn't an overtly sexual touch, it brought back very abruptly to Kaoru all the physical sensations she'd been gradually getting in order and under control since they'd been naked together, and her face was suddenly burning as red as it must have been then, much like the rest of her body. 

Megumi hadn't observed this yet, concentrating as she was on Kaoru's arms for some reason, and presently she explained herself: "Your muscles are still so tense... There's an ointment I'd like to try, if you don't mind." 

"I usually soak longer after training," Kaoru admitted, trying to sound natural but very conscious of the breathlessness in her voice. "I'll try whatever ointment you'd like." 

Undoubtedly detecting how flustered she'd rendered her sweetheart, Megumi now drew back from her examination of Kaoru's arms and regarded her face for a moment with the same twinkling eyes she'd used at the bathhouse. Then she let go completely and said, "Sit there, then," indicating, and added with tellingly extreme casualness, "and strip down for me." 

Though this did nothing to decrease the redness of Kaoru's face, she didn't at all mind obeying. Embarrassed she might be (for now; she _must_ eventually adjust), but never ashamed. She went to the adjured place and began, as Megumi busied herself somewhere behind, removing her clothing for the second time that night. 

It wasn't cold in the apartment by any means, but her skin prickled as it was bared as if she were still outside in that chilly wind, and her nipples -- only barely settled after the relatively soothing walk -- were immediately straining tensely outward again as she undid the sarashi (somewhat haphazardly wrapped for the short term in which she would need it) around her breasts. Her pony-tail fell wet against her neck and back as she finished her task and took her place, and that, at least, seemed significantly cool -- though perhaps this was just because her entire body was so flushed. 

"Mmm," Megumi said from behind her, commenting on Kaoru's only remaining garment as she hadn't been able to at the bathhouse, "I love the fundoshi on you." 

Kaoru was very conscious of her bare buttocks, separated by the twist of cloth in question, against her heels, and could hardly manage to reply, "It's... the most convenient... under a hakama..." 

"Mmm," Megumi said again. From the sounds of it, she was setting up their bed for the night before she came over, and there was something so inexplicably sexy about hearing but not seeing her carry out this mundane yet auspicious task that Kaoru had to repress a shudder of anticipation. She could no longer keep it in check when, a minute or so later, the rustling died away and she sensed Megumi dropping down just behind her. A couple of gentle taps on the floor suggested whatever she'd brought with her, but Kaoru couldn't concentrate on guessing what that might be as the other woman's breath warmed her neck where it curved to connect with her shoulder. 

"You're blushing like a camellia all the way down your chest," Megumi whispered against Kaoru's skin, her lips at last making contact with it before withdrawing slightly to add, "and you're burning hot." Tone growing more and more playful she finished up, "Shall I take your temperature? I have a mercury thermometer somewhere around here..." 

"Megumi..." It was a very weak protest, since Kaoru couldn't seem to draw proper breath to speak any more loudly or insistently. 

"I really will have to give you a full examination one of these nights," Megumi replied in a tone so businesslike that its tantalizing aspect was no more than a suggestive veneer, "but for now just relax and hold still." And she began working the tie from Kaoru's hair. 

As she had her damp tresses combed, gently braided, and then retied, Kaoru really did relax -- far more than she had in the hot bath earlier, anyway -- and pondered the silence that had fallen around them. It was a wordless atmosphere both rich and comfortable, very much like a soak itself in that it was warm, welcoming, and tranquil, yet full of simultaneously exciting little currents and piquant emotions lacing through like minerals in the water. 

Finished, Megumi set the comb back down with another soft tap on the mat, and leaned against Kaoru again, this time kissing her neck behind her jaw beside the fresh plait. The contact seemed to sap all strength from the point in question, and Kaoru's head fell limply against Megumi as the latter's lips picked a gentle path around to the underside of her chin before withdrawing. "Now..." the doctor said softly, puffing against her ear, and Kaoru felt hands slide purposefully up her back. Megumi massaged briefly, seeming to seek out the tensest spots, then pulled away again; when the strong fingers and palms returned, they were pasted over with some kind of cream they then set about rubbing into Kaoru's skin just above the most overtaxed of her muscles. 

Tonight had been a period of maddeningly fluctuating arousal, and now as it all came flooding back yet again Kaoru simply could not restrain a groan. The firm, quick, circular pressing movements sent shiver after shiver through her, little pulses of sensation that spread throughout her body and activated its every deep, fiery impulse toward the woman behind her. By the time Megumi had finished working all down her spine on both sides and begun branching out, Kaoru was panting uncontrollably and occasionally whispering her name in helpless appeal. And when Megumi let out a satisfied little chuckle at the effect her actions were having, Kaoru couldn't stand it one moment longer. 

It was true she found herself dismayingly easily flustered. It was true she, like most women, had been raised to be demure and retiring when it came to sex. It was true she had a tendency to freeze up under intensely emotional circumstances. But in the midst of all that, she had a will that drove her toward what she wanted with a powerful thrust if only it could circumnavigate those aforementioned hazards. Sometimes she floundered in her embarrassment or indecision or even fear... but sometimes she was able to strike out boldly toward her goal. And this was one of the latter moments. She rose up, twisted where she knelt, and, flinging her arms around Megumi's neck, bore her to the floor on her back. Megumi barely had time for a surprised squeak before Kaoru's lips and tongue were tangling with hers very much as their lower limbs became swiftly entwined in and around the pink kimono the doctor still wore. Kaoru squeezed one of Megumi's thighs between her own and kissed her fiercely, breathing hard through her nose and writhing against her. 

She drew her arms back, which rendered their kiss even messier but did not break it, and fumbled downward for some route -- _any_ route -- inside Megumi's clothing. The older woman, having almost instantly regained her presence of mind in the remarkable way she often did, seemed to chuckle again at Kaoru's somewhat clumsy enthusiasm, though this was merely a vibration and a change in the tone of her heavy breaths against Kaoru's face, and her hands rose, still covered in ointment, to caress the other's sides in what felt like an encouraging gesture. And Kaoru had just squirmed and groped enough that she thought she could manage Megumi's obi when a sudden noise completely alien to the throbbing, gasping world they were building around themselves staggered her momentum toward satisfaction. 

"Sensei! Sensei!" The words were punctuated by an arrhythmic but insistent pounding at the door, uncomfortably like the hard flutter again troubling Kaoru's groin. "Takani-sensei, are you there?" 

It seemed the instructor was only able to withdraw her swollen lips and still-eager tongue from Megumi's mouth in the slowest of motions, easing back as if her pelvis had fused to the other woman's and there must soon be a crack and a stab of pain as she pulled away, and in the groan that broke from her this time sounded utter despair. Megumi's expression was one of similar disappointment as well as pity for Kaoru's thwarted hopes, but she propped herself up on an elbow as soon as the removal of weight from atop of her allowed her to do so. Miraculously and very impressively, her voice was entirely steady as she called out, "Just a moment." And then she was climbing to her feet, straightening her attire and checking to be sure nothing untoward was exposed -- a safe assumption, as Kaoru hadn't quite managed to get in there yet. And as the doctor headed for the door, the very frustrated woman she walked away from ducked behind the changing screen and tried to calm her ragged breaths so they wouldn't be heard. It was a small apartment, after all. 

"Sensei!" came the relieved voice after the sound of a sliding panel. "Please, can you come? The horse went mad, and we tried-- it kicked Watanabe in the chest and he hasn't gotten up, and--" 

"Of course," Megumi interrupted. "Wait here one more moment." And the door shut again, presumably right in the face of the distraught man seeking her assistance. 

Kaoru, who felt as if _she'd_ been kicked in the chest by a mad horse, stepped immediately out to find Megumi already washing her hands of the thick ointment that had been so pleasant and so inciting just minutes before. When the doctor caught sight of her -- entirely naked but for the fundoshi she liked so much, nipples still taut and face presumably still that camellia-red she'd commented on earlier -- she gave a sigh with a hint in it of the same groan Kaoru had recently let out. "I'm sorry," she murmured. 

"Don't be," Kaoru replied, coming up to her and giving a smile half shy and half rueful. "Go save Watanabe. I'll be here when you get back." 

Megumi bent suddenly and kissed Kaoru hard without touching her anywhere but at the lips -- there _was_ a lot of pasty mess around -- then drew back with her own smile half appreciative and half rueful. "It may be quite a while." 

"You never refuse to help people who need you," Kaoru replied. In an embarrassed whisper, wanting to say it but somehow finding it harder than it had been to initiate sex a little while ago, she added, "I really like that about you." 

Megumi's smile turned entirely appreciative. She gave Kaoru one more quick kiss, seized the smock she'd draped over the clothes rack earlier, and turned to go. 

Behind the screen again, Kaoru was unable to watch her all the way out the door. And it was with a striking blend of fondness and sense of letdown that she reemerged and looked around the empty room once the noises had faded of the man giving Megumi details of the situation in a voice loud with agitation and concern. This still felt like home, just a lot more lonely all of a sudden. She supposed she would don that yukata Megumi had obviously intended her to wear to sleep -- there were two of them lying right up against each other like lovers themselves -- blow out the lamp, curl up in a bed that would undoubtedly have the clean, womanly, only occasionally somewhat chemical smell of her sweetheart, and try to deal intrepidly with her disappointment. 

She might have to touch herself under that blanket, thinking of the skillful hands and passionate lips that had been taken from her so inopportunely, but then again she might resist the urge and wait for Megumi's return... for the moment when, in the darkness, she would perhaps be able to tell her just how proud she was of her doctor that put the welfare of the wounded and dying, even those that didn't respect her as they should, above the consummation of a romance that had already taken her years to find and establish. How much she loved her for so unfalteringly maintaining the dignity and strength of the youma.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for plaidshirtjimkirk's November Quick Fics 2017 prompt, "fluff about Kaoru and Megumi getting ready for bed together??? Like maybe Kaoru brushes Megumi’s hair or Megumi helps take off Kaoru’s kimono." It, uh, got a lot _sexier_ than that prompt suggests, and a hell of a lot longer than I had planned. Like, it was November, and this is a fic, but there was nothing much 'quick' about it XD


End file.
